


something pretty

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, Facials, Incest, Multi, Piercings, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Jimmy’s whimpering while Cas tongues around the pink and agitated skin, pours more vodka on it. Cas looks up from his knees at Dean and smiles.“Hey Dean, you want to see something pretty?”





	something pretty

“Where did you even get that?”

Dean squints in the dim light of the boathouse, the sun setting on the other side of the lake slanting in through the open face of the rickety structure and there’s a little piece of gem studded metal dangling from Cas’ fingers.

“You know the counselor, Lisa, wears skimpy bikinis?” Cas grinned. “I noticed she’s always got a different piece in her belly.

“He stole it, is what he’s trying to say,” Jimmy rolls his eyes, arms folded over his chest as he warily glances out the exposed front of the boathouse then to the door at the side which doesn’t have a lock.

“Of course I did,” Cas chides his twin.

Dean’s only known these two since the start of summer camp a month ago, but Cas has got stickier fingers than he does. Sure, Dean steals from the supermarket when the cupboards are getting bare, or sometimes from the salvation army, but Cas steals because he wants to.

“So,” Dean glances down the faded green t-shirt Cas is wearing with the holes ringing the stretched out collar, to the flat of his belly, “Do I get to poke you this time?”

“No,” Cas tells him gleefully, “You get to help me poke my brother.”

Jimmy sighs and turns his eyes up to the ceiling, clutching his arms tighter against his chest. “I told you no, Cas.”

“Yeah, but when do I ever listen.”

“Your nipple piercings got infected.”

“But they’re fine now, and I’ve got this.”

Tucking the piece of jewelry into his cut-off jean shorts pocket, Cas drops his backpack onto the wet-swollen wood of the boathouse and pulls out a quarter full bottle of vodka.

“Oh, hey, nice,” Dean reaches out, and yeah okay maybe sometimes he steals stuff like this too, usually from his dad, but Cas swats his hand away.

“It’s for Jimmy’s belly button first, it’s a disinfectant so our princess here doesn’t have to worry about an infection, then we get the rest.”

“I’m not a princess,” Jimmy frowns.

“You’re a little prissy, Jimmy,” Dean says, “But it makes it easy to tell the two of you apart.”

Cas laughs and grabs at his twin, tugging at the hem of Jimmy’s shirt.

“Jesus, Cas, you’re so much worse when you have someone that actually agrees with you.”

Cas slaps a palm to his chest, “Did you just take the lord’s name in vain!”

“Shut up!” Jimmy shoves Cas away, but then he uses the space to pull his own shirt up over his head.

Both twins are skinny and pale, despite spending the same amount of time out in the sun that has gotten Dean freckled and a bronzed. He knows they’re from a strict and very large Catholic family, but the religious upbringing doesn’t seem to be sticking for how many crude jokes they make. And probably the incest thing. And the stealing. And self-piercings.

Cas smiles approvingly, setting the vodka down and digging an apple and a pocket knife out of his bag. Dean didn’t actually get to see the first time Cas pierced himself at the start of the summer. Both nipples. The safety pins he left in are kind of weird, but Dean loves how he whimpers when they’re tugged on.

Cutting a small thumbnail sized chunk of apple out, Cas passes it to Dean. He takes out a safety pin and lighter, holding the sharp point of the pin over the flame.

Jimmy sighs like he’s resigned to this, but Dean’s pretty sure that he likes the trouble Cas gets him into. Cas is the one to lead, forge headfirst into whatever batshit crazy notion has taken his fancy on any given day, while Jimmy acts the voice of reason and enjoys the adventure while maintaining ‘I told you so’ status.

Grabbing the vodka bottle, Jimmy takes a swig and coughs, then pours some on his belly, uncaring of how it drips onto his jeans and darkens the waist, scrubbing at the skin of his navel.

“If this gets infected I’m not blowing you for like a month.”

Cas clucks his tongue, “Idle threats don’t scare me.”

Slipping the lighter into his pocket, Cas takes the apple piece from Dean and passes him the stolen jewelry. “Splash some vodka on that,” he tells Dean.

Cupping it in his palm, Dean pours a little on it and lets it sit, then takes a sip for himself. Jimmy angles himself better into a sliver on sunset orange light and Cas kneels in front of him. Holding the apple against the skin under the navel, Cas pinches in the middle, squints, moves his position slightly to the left.

“Just do it already.” Jimmy grouses.

“I know you’d rather I do it right,” Cas mumbles, then shoves the safety pin through Jimmy’s skin.

Jimmy squeaks, then scrunches his face up. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“That’s only half of it,” Cas tells him.

Leaving the pin hanging, Cas holds a hand out to Dean, and Dean drops the jewelry onto his palm. Cas tells Jimmy, “Hold still,” before yanking the safety pin out and shoving the jewelry through.

Dean winces as he watches, fascinated.

Cas hums, pleased, and pours more vodka where Jimmy is bleeding a little, then laps it up off his skin. Dean’s gotta admit, the belly button piercing is pretty cute. He’s always liked that kind of shit on girls, although there’s only a few white-trash enough to have them at his school, but it works on guys too.

Jimmy’s whimpering while Cas tongues around the pink and agitated skin, pours more vodka on it. Cas looks up from his knees at Dean and smiles.

“Hey Dean, you want to see something pretty?”

Dean’s already stiff in his jeans. For one, he thought they were coming out to the boathouse for a little privacy, a little hands on fun. Then Jimmy took his shirt off and now Cas is tongue fucking his freshly pierced navel. So yeah, he’s got his expectations, which to be fair, they’ve only encouraged. And Cas is asking him if he wants to see something pretty.

The first time Cas said that, a week after they were all dumped at this free summer camp for ‘at-risk’ youths, that was when Cas had shown Dean the safety pins in his nipples, that were bizarre, but when asked if he wanted to touch them fuck yes Dean did. The second time Cas said that, he kissed his twin in front of Dean and Dean had jerked off in the woods behind the cabin after that. The third time Cas had asked him that, Jimmy had gotten down on his knees in the boathouse and gave Cas a blow job.

So yeah, Dean really wants to see something pretty.

“Fuck yeah,” he groans, reaching for the bottle of vodka Cas passes him, after Jimmy’s taken another sip.

Cas stands, hands working Jimmy’s jeans open, leans close and murmurs something in his twin’s ear while Jimmy closes his eyes and nods, turns around. Cas pulls his jeans and underwear down to Jimmy’s ankles and Jimmy leans forward a little. He’s got a tight ass, narrow hips, knobs of his spine bumping up under the skin of his back. Cas puts a hands on Jimmy’s asscheek, pulls it wide and tips Jimmy forward a little so Dean can see the pink furl of his hole, hairless and soft and sweet looking. Dean licks sour vodka off his lips and nods stupidly.

Cas sucks one of his fingers into his mouth, being loud on purpose, before he circles it around Jimmy’s hole and presses inside.

“Tell my brother he’s pretty, Dean.”

“God, he’s so pretty.”

Jimmy whines and bends forward more, arching his ass up, and he reaches one hand back to pull the other asscheek that Cas doesn’t have a hand on wider, showing off.

“Jesus christ.”

Jesus. Christ.

“Have you ever tried this on someone else, Dean?” Cas asks, slowly moving his finger in and out.

Dean shakes his head no.

“Have you ever tried this on yourself?”

He can feel the heat in his cheeks and it’s useless trying to lie to Cas, so he nods his head yes.

“Try it on me,” Jimmy says high and breathy.

“Yeah, okay.”

Dean’s not a virgin. He lost that in the eighth grade. Sure, he’s mostly been with girls, but it’s easier. He’s fumbled around in the dark, in the backseat of a car, got his hands up a cheerleader’s skirt under the bleachers. Guys have always been more of a passing fantasy, a better not get caught with, that he hasn’t pursued. Not until Cas and Jimmy pursued him. And they are shameless.

He passes the vodka bottle back to Cas, after Cas takes his finger out of his brother, and Dean sucks on his own finger before he touches the hot skin between Jimmy’s legs. Running the pad of his finger over the small wrinkles that twitch under his touch, Dean marvels at it for a moment before he tries pressing inside. It’s tight, and resists, but Cas leans over and spits right where Dean’s finger is trying to go and that’s the filthiest goddam thing he’s experienced in his short life. Every time he hooks up with these two they show him something filthier. He slides inside and it’s so fucking hot and smooth Dean’s dick jerks in his jeans and drips precome.

Cas hums, takes a deep sip of vodka and passes it to Jimmy.

“I’m going to watch you fuck my brother.” Cas says.

It’s not a question.

The bottle of vodka clunks onto the boathouse floor and Jimmy bends further, bracing his hands on his knees and shoving back against Dean.

“Fuck. Yeah, fuck, you two are sluts.”

“So are you, Dean.” Cas tells him, something wicked glinting in those blue eyes. “Try another finger.”

Dean’s not sure one went in that well, but he’s broader and larger than the twins everywhere, one of his fingers almost two of Cas’ slim ones. Cas is grabbing something else out of his bag though, a bottle of baby oil, like what he sees the girls spreading on themselves when they go sunning at the lake beach. Cas drips it down Jimmy’s crack and Dean smears his fingers through it while Jimmy squirms and moans some kind of ‘yes, yeah, please’ and Dean gets two fingers into him easy.

Cas moves around in front of Jimmy, crouches down and takes his twin’s face in his hands, kisses Jimmy filthy and noisy. Without his intense scrutiny straight on Dean, Dean loosens. Spreads a hand over Jimmy’s hip and smoothes up the curve of his back. Twists his fingers in deep while Jimmy shivers, body clutching around him and it’s nothing like fingering a girl.

The lake ripples with a gentle breeze, lapping at the supports under the boathouse, and the sun has dipped under the horizon leaving them in inky twilight gloom. It smells like musty old lakewater has seeped into every crevice of the boathouse, swollen it to creak and shift under them. Dean could be doing this in the primitive cramped outhouses of the camp and he’d be ready to go.

Cas steps next to Dean, settles a hand on his forearm as Dean curls his fingers inside of Jimmy, and pulls him slowly out.

“You’ll take care of Jimmy with me, won’t you?”

Dean nods dumbly and opens his mouth when Cas puts the rim of the vodka bottle to his lips, kisses away the stinging taste. Jimmy straightens and kicks his jeans off, a fresh red bead dripping down from his belly button, and his dick is slapping hard against his stomach under it, as he digs around in the back pack for a towel. Neatly folding it - and really, it’s kind of cute when he’s prissy - Jimmy sets it on the boathouse floor and kneels on it. Cas gets a hand in Dean’s jeans, shoves them down and pulls his dick out, stroking it firmly as he nips at Dean’s mouth. He nudges Dean down, and Dean kneels behind Jimmy’s spread legs as Jimmy drops forward onto his hands.

“Do I, uh,” Dean starts, thinking he should probably ask about a condom, but it’s not like he can get a boy pregnant, and Cas passes him the bottle of baby oil so he slicks himself up.

Cas pours another shot into Jimmy’s upturned mouth and settles in front of him, kissing him messily and grabbing his tousled hair sharply.

Dean’s dick slips between Jimmy’s thighs when he tries to push in, then up, so he grips himself in one hand and insistently presses against the pink tender muscle that barely lets him in as Jimmy gasps and Cas shushes against his mouth.

He’s vice tight and so hot around Dean that Dean thinks he’s gonna finish right now, and he has to stop and rub at Jimmy’s back to distract himself. Cas is nosing along Jimmy’s neck, murmuring in his brother’s ear, one arm draped over his shoulder and fingers trailing against his shivery back.

“Is… is that alright?” Dean asks.

“Tell him what you want,” Cas says in Jimmy’s ear, staring at Dean.

“I…I, uh… f-fuck me…”

Head sagging, shoulder blades jutting up sharply, Jimmy rolls his hips backward and buries Dean almost to the base. Dean snaps his hips forward reflexively, fingers tightening against Jimmy’s waist.

Cas kneels up, pulls off his shirt because he likes how Dean stares at him, shimmies his shorts down and guides his brother’s mouth onto his dick. As far as Dean can tell, Jimmy’s happy to be some kind of living sex doll, pliant to Cas’ suggestions and hands, mouth easy to open, legs quick to spread. They’ve probably had some fucked up kind of childhood, but Dean’s fucked up too and he’s horny and he kind of admires them.

Dean rocks his hips against Jimmy, pulls out and slides in slowly while Jimmy bobs his head on Cas’ dick with a wet sucking noise. Cas tangles a hand in Jimmy’s hair, pulls him forward at the same time that he thrusts. Dean can hear Jimmy gag but it only makes him shove forward harder, trapping Jimmy between them and he squirms in a way that squeezes around Dean’s dick. Swearing, groaning, Dean screws into him fast and dirty because he’s not going to last.

Cas fucks his brother’s mouth while Dean comes deep in him, but Cas pulls out so he can jizz all over Jimmy’s face.

Dean pulls out with a slick squelch that makes his spent dick twitch, sits back on his heels panting, gaze fixed on the pink-red gape of Jimmy’s ass that drips white down the seam between his legs. Splinters dig into Dean’s knees, the noise of the water fading as the wind dies down and the night deepens. There’s no clouds in the sky and the moon is almost full, silver light glinting off the water and shining into the boathouse.

Cas pulls Jimmy up onto his knees and turns him around. Jimmy hums, leans back against Cas’ chest. There’s tear tracks streaked down his cheeks and Cas’ come dripping off his chin. Jimmy’s dick is softening, stomach glistening with white streaks, and the dark water logged wood of the boathouse floor in front of him is spattered with pearl white puddles.

Cas palms Jimmy’s dick and he shudders.

“You’re so pretty,” Dean murmurs, about both of them, and the twins give him matching satisfied, secretive smiles.


End file.
